youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LLight
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kid Flash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thailog (Talk) 19:44, February 16, 2011 Green text The green text is created by using , and it indicates information that has been revealed by the creators of the show but not in the show itself. -- Supermorff 18:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi. Please take a few minutes to fill out a with the proper source and license for all of the images you've uploaded. See this example. If you are not grabbing the screenshots yourself, then you need to state the site where you are taking the images from in the "origin" field. By doing this you are ensuring that every image gets properly credited and categorized. Thanks. ― Thailog 17:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good edits You've been doing some amazing edits here. I'm glad we have you around. ― Thailog 01:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not at all. And I apologize if I came off a little harsh at first. I'm sort of used to dealing with bad newbies and their terrible contributions, and I guess sometimes I can't tell the difference from a bad newbie and someone who makes honest mistakes. ― Thailog 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi , due to the high quality of your edits, your valued contributions to , and the rise of vandalism on , it has been discussed by the Administrative team to promote yourself and one other user to . Please see this discussion to express your opinion on becoming a rollback. Thank you, 00:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Great! I've just promoted you to rollback. If you need any help using the tool, you know where to find me. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 07:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The Day We've Been All Waiting For, IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more day till Targets comes on man! I'm so excited. YoungJusticeFan 20:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome man, can't wait until it airs! Superguy79 00:10, September 23, 2011 (UT Sportsmaster Since there appears to be some confusion about whether or not it has been revealed Sportsmaster is Artemis' father, I thought I'd clear it up. Greg Weisman revealed that Sportsmaster's real name is Lawrence Crock. In issue #7 of the tie-in comic Artemis' father's name is revealed to be Lawrence. Since Artemis' last name is Crock it follows suit that her father's name is Lawrence Crock. Also when her father appears in issue #7 he made sports puns. And Artemis' father was revealed to be a criminal. So while not explicitly stated, it is very heavily implied that Sportsmaster is Artemis' father. Past tense For history sections on characters, please use the past tense. '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your name Just out of curiosity, is your name related to YJ or ''Death Note? ― Thailog 22:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah! That's so funny. At first I thought it referred to The Light, but I always wondered what was up with the double L. Last week I saw Death Note back-to-back and finally made the connection. Talking about serendipity... :) And what a great show! ― Thailog 22:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's an awesome anime! It was only well into the middle of the season that I realized that Light was actually "evil" and I was rooting for him... (and kept doing so, I admit). They're not many shows that can pull that off. ::Yes, Thailog (the phonetic reversal of "Goliath") is Goliath's evil clone. If you like YJ, you should give Gargoyles a try. ― Thailog 23:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! See headline. :) ― Thailog 20:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Why bored of Superboy I noticed in your last edit to your user page you said you got bored of Superboy. Why?Cari1994 21:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)